1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transaction system, a processing device, and a control device.
2. Related Art
Transaction processing systems (payment data provider systems) in which a specific processing device uploads transaction information (payment data) based on a transaction process (payment process) to a control device (main server), generates a symbolic image encoding the address to which the uploaded information is sent, and displays the symbolic image are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2008-139944. When then accessed by a terminal reading the symbolic image, the control device can execute a specific process and provide a service in response to the access.
When the processing device and the control device that connect through a network cannot communicate because of a communication error, for example, the control device in the transaction system described in JP-A-2008-139944 cannot provide service based on the transaction information.